


Сборник драбблов по Клинике

by Leytenator



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Экзамен  
Фандом: "Клиника" (Scrubs)  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Воктер   
Размер: драббл, 697 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Перри Кокс/Джордан Салливан  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: преканон, студенческие годы

— Мы будем трахаться или нет?  
У Джордан недовольное лицо. Она ерзает на смятых простынях, комкая их еще больше, хмурясь, отвлекая, ускользая из-под ладоней — одновременно такая оглушительно живая и неуловимый фантом. Слишком плотская. Слишком эфемерная. Еще немного, и Перри поверит, что это не слепой случай их свел, а инопланетяне проникли в его мозг одной жаркой ночкой, чтобы вытащить из головы все самые странные и противоречивые фантазии, несовместимые, нелепые — как их с Джордан отношения.  
— Больная проявляет признаки словесной и физической несдержанности. — Он качает головой, продолжая вести ладонями по ее ребрам, пересчитывая их, потом скользит вверх, между полных грудей.  
— Если бы я хотела попасть на осмотр, я бы выбрала врача посимпатичнее, Перри.  
— Тише, тише. Я всего лишь пытаюсь экстерном пройти краткий курс «Основные различия между человеком и странным существом внеземной цивилизации, которое хочет сожрать мое сердце».  
— Ты такой романтичный, с ума сойти. И у тебя руки холодные, — Джордан морщится. — Перри-руки-скальпели, ты бы видел себя сейчас: физиономия перекошенная, как будто препарировать меня хочешь. Милый, с голыми девушками обычно делают другие вещи, ты забыл? Эй, ну прекрати, мне щекотно!  
Она выдыхает хриплое «Ха!», и еще одно «Ха!». На каждом вдохе ее груди поднимаются, и ладони Перри скрываются бегством — снова вниз, пересчитывая ребра, потом на живот, ниже и вбок.  
— Подвздошная кость, — цедит он сквозь зубы, проклиная ту секунду, когда решил совместить приятное с полезным. — Ты — самое чудовищное анатомическое пособие из всех, с какими я имел дело, Джордан. Остальные хотя бы молчали.   
Джодан хмыкает и раздвигает ноги.  
Твою мать.  
— Если я завалю завтрашний экзамен, то пойду работать в автомастерскую, и твои мечты о сексуальных игрищах в халате врача пойдут коту под хвост, сладкая моя.  
— Ничего, потные механики меня тоже заводят. — Джордан садится на кровати, и Перри в который раз думает, как неуместно она выглядит на его узкой студенческой койке в своей расстегнутой блузке от Кардена, или Диора, хрен разберет, в блестящих сережках, которые наверняка стоят как все годы его обучения. Как неуместно она выглядит в его жизни. — Вставай.  
Перри поднимается, потягиваясь — они трахались сегодня уже два раза, тело приятно ноет, немного саднят царапины от ногтей Джордан на спине. Он пинает валяющийся на полу учебник и запускает руки в волосы.  
— Давай наоборот, чудо-доктор. — Джордан кладет узкую ладонь ему на бедро, постукивает кончиками пальцев по косточке. — Что это?  
— Подвздошная кость, — со стоном отвечает Перри.  
— Какой умница, возьмешь потом конфетку. А тут? — Рука скользит ниже.  
— Бедренная. Надколенник.  
— Зубрила. И зануда. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что в какую кость я ни ткну, ты ее назовешь.  
— Джордан, радость моя, если бы ты только знала, сколько, к счастью, существует костей в человеческом теле, до которых не в силах дотянуться даже твои инопланетные ручонки!  
Джордан окидывает его взглядом, в котором нет ничего хорошего. Только интерес внеземного исследователя.  
— Я, кажется, понимаю, о чем ты. Но могу же, в конце концов, попробовать.  
— Джордан, — Перри облизывает губы и переступает с ноги на ногу. — Золотце. Это не кость.  
— Да ну! — восклицает Джордан, сжимая пальцы вокруг основания его члена. — А я и не знала! И, да, ты, кажется, что-то говорил о молчаливом пособии?  
У нее горячие губы, они умудряются издевательски улыбаться даже когда смыкаются вокруг головки, когда скользят по члену, смачивая его слюной. Джордан сжимает в ладони мошонку, поглаживает ее и расслабляет горло. Перри чувствует, как кровь приливает к паху, как твердый член упирается в нёбо, как Джордан сглатывает, поднимая взгляд.  
Перри думает, что черт с ними, инопланетными опытами. Пусть у Джордан будут два сердца или вовсе ни одного, зато у нее отличный горячий рот, и полные груди, и глаза, которые смотрят насмешливо, и жарко, и ласково одновременно. Именно так, как ему нужно, как хотелось всегда.  
Она не похожа ни на кого из тех, что он встречал прежде, и изучать ее никогда не надоест.  
Он делает глубокий вдох и мягко отстраняет Джордан.  
— Да ладно тебе, уже готов кончить? — фыркает она. У нее влажные от слюны губы. Они припухли.  
— Я тут подумал, что раз уж являюсь гордым обладателем первого в мире говорящего анатомического пособия, то надо оценить его по полной программе.  
— Я буду орать: «Твоя гребаная подвздошная кость впивается мне в задницу!» так громко, что услышат в соседнем корпусе, — предупреждает Джордан, растягиваясь на кровати.  
— Ты обязательно, непременно будешь орать, — кивает Перри.  
Джордан улыбается и обнимает его.  
— Ты сдал экзамен, — шепчет она ему на ухо прежде, чем поцеловать.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Полторы минуты  
Фандом: "Клиника" (Scrubs)  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Воктер   
Размер: драббл, 640 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Перри Кокс/Джордан Салливан  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: таймлайн первого сезона

После секса у него всегда отличное настроение.  
Ну, по крайней мере, те полторы минуты, пока Джордан не открывает рот, чтобы выпустить на волю пару любимых произведений из личной аудиобиблиотеки Сатаны. Поэтому надо начать говорить первым, чтобы хоть немного продлить эйфорию.  
Пока та еще не рассеялась в воздухе, даже Джордан не раздражает.  
Да что там. Когда она молчит, то почти может нравиться.  
— Сначала я заеду за ней на машине. В смокинге. Или, знаешь, во фраке. Нет, я даже надену цилиндр, черт побери, ведь я такой красавчик!  
— Ты будешь похож в нем на мистера Пингвина. Хотя, если ты собираешься на свидание с Бэтменом...  
— Джордан, сахарок ты мой, запомни раз и навсегда: если твое сердце навеки принадлежит женщине-Халку, это не значит, что в мире нет других супергероинь! Нет, золотце, я поеду на свидание с женщиной-кошкой.  
— Значит, ты признаешь, что похож на мистера Пингвина. — Она лениво потягивается и подбирает с пола рубашку. Его рубашку, а это явно не к добру.  
— И вот, знаешь, заезжаю я за этой черной пантерой на машине, а потом мы с ней едем в оперу. Слушать Скарлатти. Ботокс ведь еще недостаточно проник в твой мозг, чтобы ты забыла, что такое опера?  
— Я даже помню, кто такой Скарлатти. Ну.  
— Ну?  
— Дальше. — Его рубашка отправляется в мусорное ведро, ее собственная уже застегнута на все пуговицы. — Давай, Перри, расскажи, что будет дальше. Когда я окажусь наконец дома, мне надо будет что-нибудь вспомнить, чтобы лучше уснуть. Ты так увлекательно рассказываешь.  
— А дальше у нас будет страстный-престрастный секс — начнем, пожалуй, с крыши оперы, с нее ведь открывается такой чудесный вид на звездное небо. Ей-богу, клянусь, как будто вечность смотрит на тебя. Нет, не та вечность, которую обречено гнить твое бездушное сердце, Джордан. Ну, не делай такое лицо, пожалуйста. Потом мы поедем ко мне и будем заниматься любовью на этом самом диване, а потом...  
— Любовью?  
Надо проверить потолок после того, как Джордан все-таки уйдет — ее бровь, кажется, только что его проломила.  
— Да, моя сладкая. Любовью.  
— Прямо как мы с тобой только что?  
— Нет, ненаглядная ты моя мегера. То, чем мы занимались здесь только что — и год, и два, и пять лет назад — это прекрасный, совершенно бездушный животный секс. А любовь — это то, чем я займусь тут с прекрасной дамой, которую приглашу на свидание завтра. Обязательно. А теперь, Джордан, ты перестанешь выжигать взглядом свое клеймо у меня на лбу, потому что и так уже на мне места живого не оставила за все те годы, что втаптывала мое достоинство в землю, и наконец уйдешь.  
— Пора купить тебе новые боксеры. — Джордан делает самую странную вещь из всех, которые от нее можно ожидать — улыбается и послушно идет к двери, неспешно роясь в сумке на ходу. — Похоже, ты отрастил себе новые яйца взамен тех, что я прихватила в качестве трофея при разводе с тобой. Ну, надо же, наверное, это помог экстракт из волшебных бобов, не иначе. И когда он только успел поступить в продажу...  
Когда Джордан молчит, она почти может нравиться.  
Проблема только в том, что Перри слишком хорошо изучил ее молчание за все эти годы.  
— А ну-ка, повернись.  
— Я ищу ключи от машины, Перри, не говори под руку, отвлекает.  
— Ты там ревешь.   
Она оставляет в покое сумку и поворачивается.  
— Нет. Доволен? Я ухожу, Перри.  
Казалось бы, что может сделать его более счастливым в этот момент?  
Но он не доволен. Нет.  
И эйфория выветрилась, бессердечная эфемерная дрянь.  
— Я тут подумал, что стоит, пожалуй, провести для начала тестовое свидание.   
— Я ненавижу оперу, Перри.  
— И это еще одна причина, по которой стоит тебя пригласить!  
Джордан качает головой, закатывает глаза и выходит, бросая уже на ходу:  
— Надеюсь, ты свалишься в процессе с крыши. А если нет, я охотно тебе помогу.  
Она хлопает дверью, а Перри сидит на диване и вслушивается в тишину. Потом идет к бару и наливает себе виски.  
После секса у него всегда отличное настроение.  
По крайне мере, те полторы минуты, пока ему удается верить, что между ним и Джордан — только секс.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: За закрытой дверью  
Фандом: "Клиника" (Scrubs)  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Воктер   
Размер: драббл, 571 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джей Ди, Перри Кокс  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: драма, юст  
Рейтинг: PG

Дверь в палату оглушительно хлопает, так что оставшиеся в живых и еще стоящие на ногах единороги с тревожным ржанием разбегаются внутри головы, гулко ударяя копытами по стенкам черепа.  
Ну вот, думает Джей Ди. Началось.  
— Девочка моя, да ты никак напилась. — Восхищение слышится в чужом голосе, восхищение и — о, да! — он, тот азарт предвкушения, который не сулит ничего хорошего никому, кроме самого обладателя голоса.  
— Ну, давайте, — разрешает Джей Ди, устало взмахнув рукой. Кивает так резко, что всех единорогов сносит к чертям в правое полушарие. — Давайте, еще раз, у вас же это так хорошо получается. — Ему отвечает тишина, и он продолжает, объясняя: — Хотел бы и я так же уметь, в самом деле, хотел бы. Саркома, девочка моя, отвали-ка ты лучше от этого красавчика. Он и попал-то к нам по ошибке, ему бы пить коктейли на Карибах. Он и меня в гости звал, ну какой из него вообще пациент, эй, милая, ты же видишь, ему нравятся совсем другие дамочки, а никак не ты. Только она не отвалит. Вас, наверное, послушалась бы. Или Терка. А меня — нет.  
— Да ты сейчас разрыдаешься, — говорит Кокс, усаживаясь рядом с ним на кровать. Восхищение в его голосе растет и ширится, заполняя всю комнату до краев. Джей Ди прикрывает глаза и кривится, понимая, что Кокс прав. Как всегда. — Знаешь, что может быть омерзительнее пьяной девчонки? Только пьяная девчонка, которая пускает сопли.  
— Я сейчас пойду домой, — говорит Джей Ди в никуда, — сейчас, только посижу пару минуточек, он... он просил меня прийти к нему потом в палату и выпить за его здоровье. Ну, или... за что получится. Вот и... — он машет рукой и прижимает ладонь к виску, успокаивая единорогов. — Вот и получилось.  
Он молчит, наверное, добрых пять минут, изо всех сил надеясь, что когда откроет глаза, в палате уже никого не будет. Тишина обволакивает его, тишина и покой, и Джей Ди хотел бы просидеть так целую вечность, не вставать и не идти никуда, просто сидеть и молчать, проваливаясь все глубже в темноту.  
— Еще раз. — Чужое дыхание пахнет мятной жвачкой и шоколадным батончиком. — Еще раз. Увижу тебя в клинике пьяным. Изобью до смерти. Ты меня понял, новичок?  
— Моя смена закончилась час назад, — отвечает Джей Ди, с трудом разжимая челюсти. Пальцы Кокса сдавливают подбородок так, что невозможно отвернуться. — Я не работаю, нет, я просто... сижу.  
— Ты просто сидишь и скулишь тут, как побитая псина. Ты хуже пьяной бабы. Ты еще хуже, чем я о тебе думал.  
— Куда уж хуже, — смеется Джей Ди.  
Чертовски не хочется открывать глаза.  
— Помнишь ту мочу, которую ты принял за пиво и приволок в мой дом в первую же неделю твоей звездной карьеры здесь, а, Мелани?  
Джей Ди кивает.  
— Так вот. Покупай что угодно, только не этот божественный нектар пчел-дальнобойщиков, третий месяц не выходящих из запоя, и, ради бога, постарайся не разрыдаться, пока будешь тащить свою непосильную ношу ко мне домой. А то у тебя еще тушь размажется, и я впервые в жизни проблююсь до того, как напьюсь.   
Приходится все-таки открыть глаза.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Джей Ди. — Спасибо вам, я...  
— Господи, да заткнешься ты уже наконец? — Кокс оставляет в покое его подбородок, разжимая пальцы с брезгливой гримасой. Когда он отдергивает ладонь, они мажут по губам — самыми кончиками, едва-едва, но Джей Ди вздрагивает, как будто Кокс ударил его по лицу.  
Кокс тоже.  
Джей Ди облизывает губы и прикрывает глаза.  
Дверь в палату оглушительно хлопает.  
Джей Ди сидит неподвижно еще несколько минут, прижав ко рту ладонь.  
А потом выходит, как можно аккуратнее закрыв за собой дверь.  
Все единороги и мертвецы остаются за ней.


	4. Chapter 4

Название: Простая игра  
Фандом: "Клиника" (Scrubs)  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Воктер   
Размер: драббл, 355 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бен Салливан/Перри Кокс, Джордан Салливан  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: мат   
Примечание: преканон

Это такая игра, думает Перри, такая дурацкая игра. "Кто первым зассыт", вот потеха-то.  
— У тебя такие кудряшки, сладкий.  
— Нет, это ты сладкий, ты и твоя сладкая-пресладкая попка.  
— О, я так рад, что она тебе нравится, милый.  
Джордан ржет над ними, не скрываясь, и делает ставки на то, кто выиграет.  
Конечно же, она уверена в своем брате.  
Может быть, только поэтому Перри хочет победить.  
Только поэтому.  
Им с Джордан по двадцать семь, самое время взяться за мозги, или прислушаться к голосу сердца — ну, или той черной дыры, которая у Джордан на его месте. Или сделать еще кучу вещей, которые должны делать все взрослые люди: воспользоваться выпавшим шансом, поймать удачу за хвост, проявить себя. Бла-бла-бла.  
Бену тридцать один, и все свои возможности он безнадежно проебал. Ну, по крайней мере, по мнению Перри, а себе самому он-то уж точно доверяет.  
Играть в тупые игры для подростков, когда тебе уже за тридцать — это же курам на смех, право слово.  
Гоночный симулятор для новой консоли, фрисби, докажи-другу-что-он-долбаный-гей.  
Педик.  
Педрила.  
Перри пытается вспомнить все возможные определения, чем гаже, чем омерзительнее, тем лучше, только бы не моргать, глядя в смеющиеся глаза Бена, наклоняющегося к нему с вытянутыми трубочкой губами.  
Перри с шумом втягивает воздух.  
О, черт, этот ненормальный намазал их бальзамом с запахом клубники. Наверняка, и со вкусом.  
Пидарас, думает Перри с восхищением. Омерзения нет.  
В этом и ужас.  
Дыши, думает Перри, дыши, пялься в его тупые глаза и дыши, не красней, не смей, соври, что рыжие краснеют при виде идиотов, скажи, что это непроизвольная реакция организма на переизбыток тупости в пространстве, скажи ему, скажи.  
Организм реагирует так быстро, так подло, так сладко.  
Член встает, прижимается к животу, давит на резинку шортов.  
Во рту пересыхает.  
— Сладко, — хрипит Перри, облизывая губы. Свои. И чужие. — Сладкий бальзам у тебя, мой ты сладкий. Такой же сладкий, как твоя сладкая попка, наверное. Буду звать тебя сахарок. Или клубничка.  
Джордан фыркает и закатывает глаза, шипя что-то про проигранную ставку.  
Бен улыбается.  
Перри ненавидит его.  
Ненавидит себя.  
За то, что раз за разом участвует в игре, в которой нет победителей.  
Но иногда — очень редко, в такие невозможные, ненормальные моменты, как сейчас, — ему кажется, что и проигравших тоже нет.


	5. Chapter 5

Название: Секта свидетелей Джордан  
Фандом: "Клиника" (Scrubs)  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Воктер   
Размер: драббл, 884 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Перри Кокс/Джей Ди, Джордан Салливан  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: таймлайн второго сезона

— Я все придумала, — говорит Джордан.  
Уже на этом моменте Джей Ди понимает, что надо бежать — быстро-быстро, не обращая внимания на то, как Кокс закричит ему вслед что-то вроде: «Нэнси, послушные девочки не задирают так высоко коленки, даже когда улепетывают со всех ног! Ты что, хочешь, чтобы парни увидели твое миленькое кружевное белье?»  
Но Кокс стоит и смотрит на Джордан со снисходительной миной, и Джей Ди остается на месте, дожидаясь окончания фразы. Он и в самом деле послушная девочка. Мальчик.  
Черт!  
— Все очень просто, — продолжает Джордан, переводя взгляд с Кокса на Джей Ди и обратно. Ее лицо сияет решительностью диктатора небольшой африканской страны, утопленной в крови пока еще по колено. — Ты спал со мной. И он спал со мной. Я знаю, что вам надо сделать.  
— И что же, ненаглядная ты моя? — тянет Кокс, ласково гладя Джордан по голове. — Совершить двойное самоубийство? Пойти на групповые занятия психологической поддержки? Основать фонд пострадавших от урагана «Джордан»? Или секту свидетелей твоей пресвятой вагины? Учти, мы будем брать хорошие взносы и заинтересованы в новых членах, ты в доле!  
Он набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы продолжить, и Джей Ди уже во второй раз за вечер думает, что надо поскорее смыться, пока эти ненормальные так заняты друг другом. Но в этот момент Джордан улыбается и смотрит прямо на него.  
— Нет, — отвечает она и фыркает. — Что за бред? У меня есть идея получше. Я все придумала: вам надо переспать.  
— С кем? — спрашивает Джей Ди и закашливается, когда ладонь Кокса сжимает его плечо. Улыбка Джордан становится торжествующей. Небольшая африканская страна утоплена в крови по горло.  
— Друг с другом, тупицы. Тогда будет не так обидно.  
— Не так обидно нам? — интересуется Кокс самым любезным тоном. Джей Ди едва сдерживается, чтобы не взвыть от его цепкой хватки. Надо думать о хорошем. О приятном. Просто представить, что ты капитан пиратского корабля, и на плече у тебя сидит попугай-матерщинник. Почти и не надо ничего фантазировать.   
— Ну не мне же. Ты серьезно думаешь, что хоть один из вас в состоянии меня обидеть? — Джордан пожимает плечами со скучающим видом. — Хотя, знаешь, выражение твоего лица, Перри, заставляет меня чувствовать легкую зубную боль. И твоего тоже, Ар Джей.  
— Я Джей Ди, — сипит тот и пытается сделать шаг в сторону.  
Бежать. Немедленно. Пока они оба не начали орать ему в уши.  
И тут случается страшное.  
Кокс хохочет и рывком притягивает Джей Ди ближе, приобнимает, лучезарно улыбаясь, и говорит, глядя на Джордан:  
— Она думает взять нас на слабо, новичок, ты представляешь?  
Джей Ди рефлекторно кивает и пытается не косить взглядом в его сторону. Ощущение, что плечо сейчас переломится, становится критическим. В конце концов, он же врач, он разбирается в таких вещах.  
— Я, может быть...  
— Стоять. — Кокс поворачивается к нему и радостно скалится. — Новичок, ты, кажется, не понял. Моя бывшая, похоже, сама не поняла, что только что назвала действительно верный способ поквитаться с ней. И, глядя на перекошенное лицо, которому позавидовала бы любая почтенная горгулья, не сложно понять: нашей дорогой Джордан и в самом деле хотелось бы, чтобы мы от ее предложения отказались. Но мы с тобой этого не сделаем. Потому что я прекрасно знаю, в каких случаях у Джордан ноют зубы. Когда она злится.  
Джей Ди не успевает ничего сделать или сказать.  
Он только думает о том, что надо было крикнуть: «Мне нравятся девушки!», — или хотя бы: «Мне нравится только Терк!».   
Джордан целовалась властно и напористо, и в первую секунду, когда приоткрытого от ужаса и изумления рта касаются узкие губы Кокса, Джей Ди ждет, что ощущения будут сходные.  
Но это оказывается не так.  
Кокс целуется уверенно и спокойно, без лишней агрессии, так, словно убежден в своем абсолютном праве на то, что делает. Губы у него жесткие, язык очень горячий, и слюна ничуть не отдает горечью алкоголя, как боялся Джей Ди.  
Страха вообще больше нет, он уходит; Джей Ди закрывает глаза и целует в ответ, мягко прихватывая нижнюю губу Кокса. Совсем не страшно, нет. Почти ничем не отличается от поцелуев с девушкой. Почти.  
Джей Ди позволяет Коксу слегка запрокинуть свою голову, ежась от зарывшихся в волосы на макушке пальцев. Вниз по спине меж лопаток сбегает щекотный холодок. Секундой спустя уже становится теплее. Жарко. Еще жарче.  
— Джордан ушла, — с удивлением выдыхает Кокс ему в губы, отстранившись немного и разглядывая его лицо так, словно впервые видит. — Просто великолепно, надеюсь, она удавится за ближайшим углом. Или разобьет себе голову о стену.  
— Она ушла еще пару минут назад, — тихо отвечает Джей Ди и сглатывает слюну, уставясь на свои кроссовки. — Сказала что-то про страшную месть, кажется... или попкорн... или про то, что мы придурки. Я... плохо расслышал. В ушах шумело.  
— Так, — говорит Кокс и отступает на шаг.  
Джей Ди думает, что сейчас, вот сейчас, совершенно точно, надо бежать как можно дальше. Но ноги словно приросли к полу.  
— Так, — повторяет Кокс. Джей Ди делает глубокий вдох и все-таки поднимает на него глаза. И осекается, потому что лицо у того красное и растерянное. Совсем не злое. — Так. Она сказала, куда поехала за попкорном?  
— Кажется, к себе. Мы же не...  
— Значит, едем сейчас ко мне.   
Кокс резко разворачивается, и Джей Ди спрашивает уже у его спины:  
— Зачем?  
— Убивать тебя, конечно: мне как раз не хватало трупа в интерьере. Или основывать фонд. Или секту. Свидетелей бегства Джордан. Или клуб, или хрен знает что еще. Ты со мной?  
Он не оборачивается, и Джей Ди, кажется, понимает, отчего.  
Может быть, чтобы не видеть, как Джей Ди улыбается во весь рот. Может быть, отчего-то еще.  
— Я с вами.


End file.
